


keeping it in the family yugio style

by Kagomesoneman



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagomesoneman/pseuds/Kagomesoneman
Summary: alexis comes home from a bad date and her brother is there to comfort her
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Dustin was not sure how long he was asleep for but when he woke and

was greeted by a a field of blond hair belonging to his older sister 

Alexis who was fast asleep after there night of passionate lovemaking. 

it all started when Alexis came home home crying after breaking up 

with her boyfriend for the last time he was to old for her Dustin 

though as he converted her Alexis said of all the men I've met your the 

only one that's treated me right little brother Dustin had a crush on 

his older sister for sometime but didn't tell her that he was more 

scared of her rejecting him. Alexis wanted a man who loved her 

unconditionally and her brother was the only one who fit the bill.i love 

you Dustin Alexis said shocking her sibling Alexis i love you she 

blushed and kissed him on the cheek Dustin faced her kissed back but 

this time she turned her head and they kissed on the mouth witch the 

sibling enjoyed as there tongue wrestled Alexis broke the kiss to 

take Dustin's shirt and moved her hands gently across his chest as her 

little brother kissed her again. Dustin helped his sister out of her 

top and bra to see her large breasts like what you see little bro as 

Alexis unzipped his pants to see his dick Alexis gently grabbed 

Dustin's prick and stroked it up and down until he was erect Alexis 

put her brother's dick in her mouth using her tongue to play with the 

tip giving her brother his first blowjob. Dustin was close his sister 

could tell she stopped and helped Dustin out off his underwear. i am 

ready little brother lets start a family of are own i love you. i love 

you too sister are you sure yes Alexis said please i need you inside 

me. Dustin rubbed his dick agant his sisters folds before penetrating 

her virgin pussy.once the siblings were ready Dustin slowing thrusted 

into Alexis's vagina as she wrapped her legs around his waist as she 

came close to climax Alexis i am going to come babe it's okay come 

inside me little bro they came together as Dustin came into his 

sisters unprotected womb. i love you bro and i love you Alexis.


	2. hot spring impregnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis was ready to start a family and her little brother had to be the father

Alexis and her brother Dustin arrived at the local hot spring and settled in to their room she had the whole weekend to start her plan but she could wait any longer seeing her handsome brother in just a towel was too much for the 23 year old. Dustin was exited to spend the weekend alone with his gorgeous sister after they hooked up last week he needed to be with her again. Alexis undressed and slipped into a towel as she entered the shared hot spring. her brother was clearly nervous to join her "come join me sweetheart" she said seductively. Dustin slid into the spring joining his sister as they joined hands and shared a kiss "it's just the two of us little bro i want to be closer to you" the siblings kissed again as Alexis run her hands down his muscular arms and chest as their kiss deepened Dustin run his hands down his sisters curves and cupped a breast before bending over to suckle on her nipples earning a gasp form Alexis as she sat down on the edge of the spring . Alexis grasped her lovers dick and stroked it up and down while cupping his balls she toke his cock into her mouth using her tongue to message the tip. Dustin was getting close so he stopped his sister to change position as Dustin ran his tongue along her breasts before moving to her pussy. Dustin licked his sibling 's pussy staring with the lips then her clit as her pushed a finger inside her it was not long before Alexis reached orgasm. Dustin tasted him self on is sister's lips as they kissed. "Dustin i need you inside me" Dustin was happy to do so "i love you Alexis" Dustin slid his prick into his sister's pussy and began to thrust in and out. Alexis could not believe this handsome young man was making love to her. Alexis was close now "please don't pullout i want to have a baby" Dustin was shocked but happy who who would not impregnate such a beautiful women as his sister smart, funny, sexy she was the perfect girl for him.Alexis wrapped her legs around her brother's body as she came closer to climax Dustin reached his limit as a torrent of cum entered his sisters womb. the sibling kiss passionately"i love you so much Dustin" "i love you to sis". Alexis wanted to be sure she was pregnant and climbed on top her brother pushing her back into his chest wrapping her arms around his neck as they kissed. it was not long before Dustin was hard. Alexis slid er brother's dick inside her vagina as she moved up and down in rhythm Dustin was fondling her breasts as he came closer to finishing a second time Dustin could not hold on as he came into his sister's pussy. the sibling tiered from sex returned to their room to relax. Dustin went over to his bag and pulled out a small box and toke out an engagement ring "please merry me Alexis i want br with you forever sis" Alexis was shocked she never expected her little brother to purpose to her that toke guts."yes i will merry you little bro" the siblings kissed and Alexis wanted to give her fiance a gift she toke off his pants and began giving him a blowjob. Dustin quickly came to his sister's expert hand.


End file.
